


Эксперименты

by Amaryllis133



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2729402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaryllis133/pseuds/Amaryllis133
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Внезапная смска корректирует планы Такао на вечер.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Эксперименты

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в Дежурку на юбилей Курокотреда.

Телефон вибрирует в кармане — смс, Такао тянется за ним, не переставая записывать за учителем, и открывает сообщение, которое почему-то не сообщение, а картинка. Всадник на белом коне. Хм.

А, вот и сообщение.

_Сегодня мы экспериментируем._

И дыхание перехватывает мгновенно, как будто кто-то взял рукой за горло — широкой, уверенной ладонью, и не двинуться теперь, не сбежать, не возразить. Это не вопрос, это констатация факта, уведомление о том, что случится сегодня вечером, и больше никаких вариантов.

Не то чтобы у Такао были другие планы, но это действительно неожиданно — Мидорима не сторонник экспериментов в постели, и с позами тоже, сколько бы Такао-генератор-идей ни старался. Возможно, однажды эти идеи нужно просто озвучить, пусть и придется набраться храбрости, — возможно, даже придется напиться.

Оказывается, нужно было просто дождаться.

Торопливо, боясь, что Мидорима передумает, Такао набирает одним пальцем «кто сверху» — почему-то кажется очень важным прояснить это заранее, морально подготовиться, в конце концов, — и отправляет, не успев поставить знак вопроса. Ответ приходит почти немедленно.

_Камень-ножницы-бумага, разумеется._

Ну, кто бы сомневался.

Мидорима выходит из дверей школы, придерживая сумку, из которой торчит свернутый в несколько колец кнут, и Такао невольно сглатывает — хотя прекрасно знает, это всего лишь талисман, ничего большего. Скорее всего. Наверно. Черта с два, шаблон уже порван, теперь нельзя просто так взять и решить что-то про Мидориму, иначе сюрпризов не оберешься.

— Давай, — решительно говорит Такао, когда Мидорима подходит ближе. — Разберемся с этим сразу.

«Раз и навсегда», чуть было не добавляет он.

Мидорима вздергивает бровь.

— Если ты так хочешь.

Такао кивает и протягивает вперед руку. Он не вполне уверен, чего хочет больше, выиграть или проиграть, а потому просто загадывает, чтобы все получилось — чтобы не упал метеорит, например, потому что это вполне возможно, не каждый день так везет, и обязательно должен быть какой-то подвох.

Он проигрывает, и решает считать это тем самым подвохом.

До самого дома Мидоримы они идут в тишине.

— Родители дома? — обеспокоенно интересуется Такао, глядя на освещенные окна кухни. — Ты же говорил...

— Это Аяко, — Мидорима поджимает губы, тоже глядя на окна, и по тону его не скажешь, что отношения в семье Мидорима теплее плитки, которой выложена дорожка от ворот. Такао знает, что это неправда, просто Мидорима такие Мидорима, в самом деле. — Она будет на кухне, не помешает.

— Договорились, — Такао улыбается, ежась на осеннем холоде, и проскальзывает в дом первым, разуваясь на ходу. Внутри у него — сжатая пружина, которая терпела весь день, весь чертов день, и вот теперь раскручивается, и остановить это уже невозможно.

— Ты в душ? — интересуется Мидорима так, как будто действительно думает, что в списке текущих приоритетов Такао это главное. Такао мотает головой, приподнимается на цыпочки, выворачиваясь на ходу из куртки, и они целуются прямо в прихожей, сталкиваясь губами, пытаясь производить как можно меньше шума, хотя Такао уверен, что Аяко и так все слышит — и не выйдет за пределы кухни, пока они не поднимутся на второй этаж, а может быть, не выйдет и вовсе, в конце концов, на кухне есть кушетка, и это всяко лучше любой неловкой ситуации.

— Наверх, — бормочет Мидорима, оторвавшись от его губ; как бы командует, но получается недостаточно повелительно. Все приходится брать в свои руки, решает Такао, и берет в руки Мидориму, обхватив его со спины за пояс, и подталкивает вверх по лестнице, натужно пыхтя — больше для антуража, чем от усилия. Они так и вваливаются в спальню, многоруконогим чудовищем, и падают прямо на кровать — Такао сверху, сдерживая смех, Мидорима снизу, хмурясь на сползающие очки.

— Сегодня отличный день для экспериментов, — говорит Такао, не торопясь слезать с Мидоримы — наверху интересно, удобно, да еще и обзор отличный. — Даже немного жаль, что я проиграл.

— Хм, — отзывается Мидорима, деловито стаскивая с него джинсы, и Такао извивается, помогая, а потом, печально вздохнув, все-таки скатывается на одеяло, — в конце концов, не ему одному нужно раздеться, — и устраивается на боку, подперев ладонью щеку, наблюдая за тем, как Мидорима снимает через голову майку. Если очень засмотреться, можно кончить уже сейчас, но — планы на вечер, большие планы, и торопиться нет необходимости.

Мидорима садится на край постели, стягивая носки один за другим — почему-то ему непременно нужно делать это сидя. Зато есть повод полюбоваться на его спину, на то, как ходят под кожей мускулы, на широкие плечи, на коротко стриженный затылок и крепкие ягодицы, а может, даже и потрогать.

Кожа Мидоримы на ощупь прохладная, Такао проводит ладонью по спине вдоль позвоночника, потом придвигается ближе и запускает руку Мидориме между ног, оглаживая наполовину стоящий член. А нет, ошибся, совсем даже не наполовину.

— Шин-чан такой красивый, — нараспев говорит Такао и трется щекой о бедро, — такой большой, и сильный, и умный, и такой аккуратный, что зубы сводит, ей-богу. Ты разрываешь мне сердце. Иди уже сюда, носки полежат под кроватью, ничего им не сделается!

— Зато я всегда нахожу их там, где оставил, — возражает Мидорима. — И обязательно в паре.

Такао понимающе вздыхает; у него самого с парными носками большие проблемы.

— Иди сюда, — повторяет он. — На темную сторону. Печенек не завезли, но есть кое-что получше.

«Кое-что» стоит так, что почти больно, а в голове дурацкая картинка из смс застряла, кажется, намертво. Такао прикусывает губу, чтобы не засмеяться, все-таки смеется и от греха подальше закрывает лицо подушкой.

— Я смотрю, тебе весело, — говорит Мидорима у него над ухом, и Такао, отбросив подушку в сторону, притягивает его к себе, обхватывает руками и ногами — ему нравится быть руконогим чудовищем, нравится, когда все так перепутано, когда Мидорима так близко, что его можно и потрогать, и облизать, и укусить, что чревато выговором, но, пожалуй, стоит того.

А еще Такао нравится чувствовать Мидориму внутри, и наоборот, он догадывается, тоже будет неплохо, они просто еще не пробовали.

Мидорима, не без труда выпутавшись из его объятий, тянется за флаконом смазки, выдавливает на ладонь, размазывая по пальцам — без бинтов они кажутся неприлично голыми, но только до тех пор, пока не оказываются внутри Такао — перспектива все-таки кардинально меняет дело.

Другой рукой Мидорима ему дрочит, и Такао извивается на кровати, стонет, запрокидывая голову, задыхаясь, просит еще, и Мидорима дает еще, трахает его сперва двумя, потом тремя пальцами, а когда Такао кажется, что он охрип и больше не сможет выдавить ни звука, пальцы сменяются членом, и открывается второе дыхание.

Бедная, бедная Аяко на первом этаже.

Картинка в голове снова вспыхивает, очень некстати.

— Хочу тебя, Шин-чан, — хрипло выдыхает Такао, хватая его за руку, Мидорима вскидывает потемневшие глаза, такие настоящие, когда не за стеклами, такие пронзительно-зеленые, что Такао спускает в момент, не в силах дольше держаться. Мидорима выходит из него, тяжело дыша, мокрая от пота челка липнет ко лбу, и весь он, обнаженный, в капельках пота, с раскрасневшимися щеками, прекрасен настолько, что Такао жмурится, не в силах смотреть, и улыбается во весь рот, потому что весь этот Мидорима — его собственный, персональный, и ничей больше. Все остальные уж как-нибудь перебьются.

У Мидоримы еще стоит, он видит, и он знает, что с этим делать.

— Иди сюда, — почему-то шепотом говорит Такао, дожидается, пока тот устроится рядом, и перекатывается, одним гибким движением оказываясь наверху. Крепко сжав коленями бока Мидоримы, он чувствует сопротивление, но не дает себя сбросить — в конце концов, это было бы неспортивно.

Мидорима смотрит на него снизу вверх, уже это заводит снова — смотрит так, будто не понимает, как Такао там оказался. Такао непринужденно пожимает плечами, мол, я ни при чем, так получилось, увы, но теперь уж я никуда не денусь.

— Что ты собрался делать, Такао? — с непередаваемой интонацией.

— Ты лежи, лежи, — фыркает Такао, приподнимаясь и прогибаясь в спине. — Сейчас все будет... о-ох...

Насаживаться на член Мидоримы — вовсе не то же самое, что подмахивать лежа, в самом деле, кто бы мог подумать.

Перспектива действительно меняет все дело.

Теперь стонет Мидорима — тише и глуше, но все-таки стонет, и это правильно, так и надо, только так и нужно с Мидоримой, иначе это просто несправедливо по отношению к ним обоим.

— Должно быть наоборот, — бормочет Такао, не сбиваясь с ритма, — совсем наоборот, потому что я же проиграл, ну да и черт с ним, наоборот будет в другой раз, ладно, Шин-чан, это было подло с твоей стороны, где ты вообще отрыл эту чертову картинку...

— Ты несешь какую-то... чушь, — Мидорима не открывает глаза, грудь его вздымается тяжело и часто, и Такао, не удержавшись от соблазна, снова стискивает колени, будто пришпоривая, и смеется, беззлобно и радостно.

— Хватит ржать, Такао!

И Такао просто не может не ржать, потому что это все-таки была отличная идея, отличная неожиданность, и почаще бы приходили такие смс.

 

Пока Мидорима торчит в душе, Такао, полежав на кровати «звездочкой», решает прокрасться на кухню за стаканом воды. Одна проблема — для этого придется одеться, пусть даже и только натянуть джинсы — а делать ничего не хочется, хочется валяться и дремать, отдыхая.

Но воды тоже хочется. Не жизнь, а сплошная дилемма.

Подумав, он натягивает еще и рубашку — все-таки с Аяко они не в настолько близких отношениях, чтобы плевать на правила приличия — и спускается вниз, осторожно ступая босиком по легонько скрипящим доскам.

Аяко сидит, уткнувшись в книжку, как сидела, должно быть, и полтора часа назад, или сколько там прошло, — и кивает Такао, не поднимая на него глаз. Она всего на два года младше Мидоримы, внешне они не очень похожи, но что-то неуловимо общее проглядывает в жестах, мимике, взглядах, и Такао уже не впервые задумывается, смог бы он с ней встречаться, сложись все как-то иначе. Нет, конечно, не смог бы. Для этого Мидориме Шинтаро нужно умереть во младенчестве — или хотя бы уехать учиться за границу, может быть, тогда они с Такао бы не встретились.

— Привет, — говорит он, стараясь, чтобы прозвучало беззаботно — не так-то это просто, если ты только что занимался сексом с чьим-то старшим братом. — Как дела?

И его взгляд падает на стол, где из-под утренней газеты выглядывает зеленый корпус мобильного телефона Мидоримы.

После школы Мидорима на кухне еще не был, уж это-то Такао знает наверняка, и все остальные слова вдруг застревают в горле.

Он только сейчас замечает, как торжествующе алеют кончики ушей Аяко.

— Дела отлично, — отзывается она, щурясь против света лампы — не понять, улыбается или нет— и перелистывает страницу. — Не благодари.


End file.
